


Childish Interior

by TAGTheory



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cultural Differences, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Same interests, Sweet, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Tummy kisses, personality change, sleeping, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAGTheory/pseuds/TAGTheory
Summary: Leo is a serious prince who almost never smiles. However, a certain person is able to break down his exterior and make the Nohrian Prince laugh and behave like a child.





	Childish Interior

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first story, so I`m very nervous.  
I really hope you`ll like the story :)  
Also, I have to apologize in advance for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes, because English isn`t my first language.  
Please leave your critics and praise in the comments so I can improve!  
Thank you for reading!

Prince Leo of Nohr. A serious and intelligent Prince with excellent manners, next to his older brother Xander. Most scholar sibling of the Nohrian Royal Family.  
Nobody could have suspected him having a soft side. He had of course pleasant and funny conversations with his siblings, but the most he could force out was a faint chuckle. He was never the type to lose his calm, no matter what the situantion was.

Who could have thought little Leo has a soft and sweet side?

Isn't is beautiful to see that always-so-serious face light up? Either in a little smile or a funny laugh. Actually, there was one person who made him react like that.  
More specifically, Prince Takumi of Hoshido. More specifically, his precious boyfriend Takumi. It's quite a surprise they were involved in a romantic relationship.

When they first met, it seemed they couldn't stand each other. Throwing around small insults and getting on each others nerves was pretty common before. But after they spent some time having a civilized and meaningful conversation about their interests, they managed to grow closer. They practically have the same interests, which they first wanted to deny, but it was impossible. Takumi's favorite food was Miso soup while Leo's favorite food was beef stew. Leo's favorite game was chess while Takumi's favorite game was Shogi, something very similar to chess. The Hoshidan Prince never lost a single match, he was the best one in Shogi. Whenever he wins, he gains a lot of praise from his older and younger siblings, which made his insecurities melt away slightly. 

Both of them are also very interested in history. Whenever Takumi is not present at the training grounds, you can find him searching for different history books. Maybe their interests are what brought them together. Having someone who loves you, was very comforting. 

Whenever Leo is stressed with his studies, Takumi does everything to make his days more bearable. Whenever Leo has an anxiety attack, Takumi drops everything to help him and be at his side. Leo does the same when his precious Takumi feels depressed. If Takumi has a horrible nightmare, Leo wakes him to gently kiss away his tears and soothe his emotions. After that, Leo would stay up late just to carefully watch his sleeping beauty not getting another of those dreams while holding him in a tight embrace. If Takumi shall feel "useless" or "worthless", like he calls himself, compared to his other siblings, Leo would hug him endlessly while kissing every part his face and telling him how Takumi means the world to him. 

Two people, falling in sweet love and in endless care and comfort were one of the best things to happen in the world. At least that was their personal philosophy.

Right now, Leo was lying on Takumi's tummy with his face, while Takumi was reading a book that was recommended to him by Leo. It was so uncharacteristic, seeing the mage like that. How funny to see him change!

"Mhm...", Leo groaned. "Give me your hand for a second.", he requested.  
"For what?"  
"You'll see...", the mage replied sleepy. He grabbed his boyfriends hand and placed it on his head, signalising him to massage his scalp. The archer let out a happy sigh and started to do so. Takumi's long, pale, slender, thin and feminine fingers first removed Leo's tiara before scratching his scalp.  
The Hoshidan Prince had quite the long fingernails, so it was even more pleasurable for Prince Leo.

"You must really enjoy it, me scratching your head", Takumi chuckled.  
"Mhm... everyone loves a good head-pat... and I love head-pats, especially from you...", Leo didn't even bother looking up from the prince's tummy.

"You're so soft and huggable when you are sleepy, hehe.", it was impossible not to smile at the ''serious'' prince.

Instead of an answer, Leo softly bit into Takumi's belly and blowing right in it, making a funny sound.  
"Eeeek! You meanie-hahahaha!", Prince Takumi fell into endless laughter and tried to get away from his idiot-but-lovely boyfriend. Takumi kicked around, trying to push Leo away from him, though Leo somehow manages to dodge every of his attacks.

"Sto-hahah--! Ssstupid idiot-bwahaha!"

After some seconds of torturing his boyfriend, Leo stopped and instead started to give Takumi smooches on his abused belly.

"Did your siblings ever do that, like, blowing in your tummy?", the dark mage asked curiously.  
"Haaaaah... yes, they did. They used to do that when I was a little bit younger. When Ryoma did that, I always fell out of the bed because of the force on my stomach. And when Hinoka did it, we ended up tickling each other until we cried of laghter.", the hoshidan explained.

Leo laughed at the explanation of his cute boyfriend as he saw Takumi lifting his head. The nohrian could see a dangerous glimmer in his eyes, as if a predator just caught his prey.

"You know, Prince Leo of Nohr...", the said Prince gulped.  
"...You'll never smirk with such confidence again after THIS!"

Takumi lifted his body and pushed Leo into the soft pillows just to undo the soft belt on his nightrobe and smash his fingers into his soft, pale belly.

"Nooo-HAHAHA! I'm SOWWYYY haha!", the poor prince felt his body jolt but couldn't do anything about it. He struggled so much, but it was pointless since Takumi sat right on his legs, restricting any movement.

"TAKUMIIIIII, STOOOO- ghahah!"  
"Never, my beloved!", Takumi moved one of his hands to his neck and tried to tickle him even more.

"Nooo not the neck haha!", Takumi almost felt pity for the blond. Almost.

"I want to hear an apology, Prince Leo.", Takumi teased him, showing no mercy.  
"I DON'T WAHAHAHANT!!", Leo childishly mewled.  
"Well, you asked for it!", Takumi smirked, moving his hand to Leo's hips.  
"Ahahah! NOOHOO! You're so CRUEEEL!"  
"Said the one who just did the same to me!"  
Takumi just loved getting a rise out of his boyfriend.

"Okay OKAY I'm SORRY! I'M SORAHAHAY!"  
Leo was unable to produce a whole sentence.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you!", Takumi kept teasing.  
"I SAID I APOLOGIZE; I'M SORRYYY!! Please, I'm begging you STOOOP haha!"

Takumi removed his hand from his boyfriend. Leo was trying to get his breath back, wiping away the small tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Aww, don't cry please", Takumi felt a little guilty.  
"I'm nooot. I just need to relax now.", the prince replied. Takumi wasted no time and pulled his boyfriend's limp body to his, embracing him. They leaned against the pillows, Takumi grabbed the blanket and threw it over both of them. Leo was lying against his chest, softly wrapping his arms around his precious Takumi. The hoshidan gently kissed his forehead, ruffling his blond hair a bit.

"You know, the book you gave me is really good, thank you.", Takumi smiled.  
"I know it is, and no need to thank me. But let's go to sleep now, I'm quite tired." Leo yawned.  
"You're right. Goodnight my precious Leo. I love you.",Takumi kissed his lips.  
"Heh ... I love you too, my insufferable Takumi."

In conclusion, Leo was a big, soft baby.

Конец- 01.09.2019 7:10pm


End file.
